In recent years, mobile wireless communications have become increasingly popular. Initial implementations of mobile wireless communications, for example in the form of cellular telephone networks, supported circuit switched voice communication services. The carriers developed short message service (SMS) technology to provide text and/or e-mail communications via the wireless communication networks. As the public wireless communication networks have evolved to provide greater bandwidth and packet based services, the industry has developed a variety of data services, such as web browsing, as well as a variety of services using multimedia message service (MMS) technology.
One result of the increase in popularity and capability of wireless devices is that they have become increasingly complex, with more and more features being presented to consumers. Such complexity has presented difficulties when sales people, or point of sale (POS) representatives, are put in a sales situation with prospective buyers with only a limited amount of time available to entice the buyer into a sale.
Currently mobile devices shipped to stores typically provide manual methods and processes for the POS representatives to configure content on a device used for demonstrating device capability. The POS representatives are required to configure each utility or application on the device manually, with each utility typically connecting to a backend server to download promotional content. The utilities and content downloaded by the POS representatives are typically demonstrated to customers to highlight the features and functionality of the device, which can help the customers to make purchase decisions. Each device so used may have its own utilities or applications and may need to be configured differently. In addition, when new utilities or applications come out or old utilities or applications are updated, the POS representatives may need to be informed about and install these onto each device, a manually intensive process that may also need to be timely addressed.
While using the device features, the customers may often create media content such as pictures, videos, text messages, contacts, etc. The content created by the customers stays on the device, unless the POS representatives manually remove the content at regular intervals. Some such customer-created content as created by one particular customer may be contain private information or may be offensive to other customers. To avoid these type of issues, the POS representatives typically are obliged to perform a manual clean up process for this type of content generated by the customers on the device, which is labor-intensive and time consuming. In some cases, however, the POS representatives may forget to wipe the generated content for one or more days.
It would thus be beneficial to provide an automated method for modifying content, including updating revised or new content or wiping user-generated content, to devices to be used for demonstration purposes.
While certain embodiments and aspects of the subject technology are depicted in the drawings, one skilled in the art will appreciate that the embodiments and aspects depicted are illustrative and that variations of those shown, as well as other embodiments and aspects described herein, may be envisioned and practiced within the scope of the present disclosure.